


Pugsley: An interlude

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [7]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: How does an Addams go from creepy, weird kid to normal guy?





	Pugsley: An interlude

How does an Addams go from creepy weird kid to popular football star?

Well a combination of good genes and the ability to compartmentalize. Pusgley and his sister Wednesday had been the weird fat boy and gangly girl who dressed and acted weird. Then puberty hit and he grew, got muscles, his hair lightened and he looked like the All American boy. Puberty also did a good job on Wednesday giving her breasts and curves. Not that it stopped them from being weird still. They both finished high school as the hot weird kids and somehow during the process, Wednesday's friend Joel managed to help them get a good bit of fashion sense and Wednesday found her niche at university as the smart, hot, psycho, nerd and if Pubert was to be believed, she'd found a girlfriend too.

But Pugsley remained weird until he ran into Amanda Buckman at college orientation and she took him under her wing.

He wasn't sure if he was her good deed of the day but he ended up with a new wardrobe, a person to have coffee with and ways to hide the darker aspects of his personality behind the cheery, helpful outer layer that Wednesday had not been able to torture out of him.

And maybe Pugsley and Amanda would have remained acquaintances and Wednesday would never have known and that's all it would have been had she not been attacked and rose up to allow her darkness to meet his.


End file.
